Kiiroiyasha
by AoiKishi
Summary: New legend begun. Short fic. Naruto yang memiliki kebiasaan lupa dan super buta arah. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang spesial, berbeda dengan ninja lainya. Bagaimana petualangan Naruto dan adiknya dalam menghadapai era baru ninja. OP Naruto. Samurai Naruto.


Chapter one: Kiiroiyasha!

Disclaimer : Masashi kisimoto

Story: aoikishi

Rate: T+

Genre: adventure, fantasy

Warning: Short Story. OC. OOC. TYPO. AU.

.

.

.

Prolog: Uzumaki Naruto adalah Master kenjutsu dan memiliki Insting yang sangat kuat. Dia juga memiliki kekuatan tubuh yang abnormal. Efek yang didapat dari memiliki kekuatan fisik yang luar biasa, adalah tubuhnya hanya memiliki (tenketsu) titik chakra yang sangat kecil. Sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukan jutsu. Bahkan berjalan diatas air atau melakukan shunsin dia tidak bisa. Dan genjutsu bahkan tidak bisa mempengaruhinya, karena tidak memiliki cukup chakra yang bisa dikendalikan.

Adapun Uzumaki Nami, adik Naruto adalah seorang Genius memiliki chakra seorang Uzumaki yang melimpah ruah. Ditambah dengan chakra Yin dan Yang dari Kyuubi yang segel dalam tubuhnya ketika bayi, maka chakranya menjadi teramat banyak dari manusia normal lainya. Dengan kontrol chakra yang tinggi, Nami bisa melakukan jurus yang diperlukan berpuluh orang dengan seorang diri.

.

.

.

Nami, Sasuke dan rokie 9 lainya (13 tahun) Sasuke lebih tua dari Nami satu bulan.

Itachi (18 tahun)

Suigetsu dan Naruto (17 Tahun)

Karin dan Tayuya (16 tahun)

Nagato (26 tahun)

Konan (25 tahun)

Madara (Unknown)

**Keterangan Jurus yang dipakai ada dibagian akhir fic.

.

.

.

.

**Malam hari/perbatasan Kumo dan Suna**

Seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun berjalan sendirian dan menggaruk-garuk kepala kuningnya yang tidak gatal ditengah hutan. Dia mengenakan pakaian samurai orange cerah, lengkap dengan battle armor samurainya. Dan membawa dua buah pedang dipinggang kananya.

"Kemana sih mereka? Bisa-bisanya mereka tersesat disaat genting begini. Ah, sudahlah! Lebih baik kutinggalkan saja mereka duluan ke Konoha. Aku sudah berjanji, akan menemani adikku besok pada saat ujian chunin"

Dia pun berlari dengan kencang menuju arah tenggara (mengarah ke Kirigakure!).

.

.

**Kantor hokage/beberapa jam kemudian/Pagi**

Hiruzen memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Didepanya ada 11 orang (4 tim kurang 1 orang. Karena untuk kelas elit ANBU 1 tim terdiri dari 3 orang) yang bertopeng. Sepertinya mereka adalah ANBU yang baru menyelesaikan misi mereka.

"Hahh... apa yang harus kujelaskan pada adiknya nanti? Kenapa kalian ANBU tidak bisa menjaga 1 orang saja dengan benar?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Para ANBU hanya diam pasrah. Tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa pada hal yang sangat sering terjadi ini. Mereka yang baru saja diutus untuk menjalankan misi tingkat S+ bersama anak Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. Yakni membasmi sisa-sisa pengikut orochimaru yang masih setia di daerah desa Oto.

Tujuan misi ialah membasmi sekitar 500 orang hasil percobaan Sanin ular itu yang berusaha melarikan diri. Mereka terdiri dari buronan-buronan yang melakukan kekacauan dan pembunuhan terhadap penduduk desa yang mereka temui.

Tetapi, ditengah perjalan pulang misi dari desa Oto. Salah satu dari mereka(orang yang paling diawasi) hilang tanpa jejak.

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Naruto kali ini?" Tanya hokage ke tiga

Dengan ragu ANBU bertopeng anjing yang berambut hitam maju kedepan. Sepertinya dia adalah yang bertanggung jawab pada misi kali ini.

"Ehm.. sebelumnya saya akan mengatakan bahwa kami berhasil menyelesaikan misi dengan sempurna. Lebih tepatnya seperti biasa, kami menjadi back up Naruto-Sama dalam pertempuran. Dan masalahnya adalah ketika diperjalan pulang. Dimulai ketika Naruto-sama yang didepan formasi, menyuruh kami menambah kecepatan untuk mengimbanginya, dengan alasan supaya dia lebih cepat sampai ke Konoha. Tidak lama kemudian, setelah Naruto-sama melewati beberapa pohon didepan kami. Dia menghilang entah kemana. Padahal dengan jelas kami tidak memalingkan pandangan darinya (karena dia berada didepan otomatis semua mata tertuju padanya). Setelah melakukan pencarian beberapa saat, tetap saja kami tidak menemukanya." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Yah, aku sudah menduga hal ini. Meskipun menambah jumlah ANBU untuk mengikutinya tetap saja tidak bisa mengentikanya untuk menghilang entah kemana. Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi dan bubar! Misi kalian sudah selesai"

"Masalah Naruto... Ah, nanti juga dia akan datang ke Konoha dengan sendirinya. Hahhhh..."

Dengan helaan nafas hokage, para ANBU menghilang dari ruangan itu dengan shunshin mereka.

Dengan perlahan berdiri, sandaime mendekati jendela. Sambil menghisap pipa dimulutnya dia menyaksikan cahaya matahari menyebar dari horizon.

"Suigetsu!"

"Ya Hokage-sama" seorang ANBU bertopeng hiu muncul dengan kepulan asap di belakang hokage.

"Sampaikan apa yang kau dengar tadi pada adiknya" perintah hokage.

"Um..., Baik Hokage-sama!" Suigetsu yang awalnya terdiam ragu menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Minato... Kushina... kedua anak kalian benar-benar mengesankan sekaligus merepotkan. Seorang kakak yang awalnya dipanggil "dead last" menjadi pahlawan Konoha yang juga ditakuti di 5 negara element. Setelah kepulangan Naruto 4 tahun yang lalu dari tetsugakure, di membawa banyak julukan baru bersamanya. Salah satunya yang paling masyhur adalah "Kiiroiyasha". Yah...bisa dibilang, ketika 4 tahun yang lalu setibanya Naruto dari tetsugakure dan menjadi shinobi yang hebat dalam kenjutsu. Dia menjadi samurai yang luar biasa. Skill, strategi dan olah tubuhnya mampu menutupi kekuranganya dalam hal cakra. Sungguh anak yang ajaib. Selain itu... anak gadismu... Haahhh..."

Sandaime pun tidak kuasa menghela nafasnya.

(AN: Kiroiiyasha atau Yellow Demon, adalah plesetan dari gelar Shiroyasha yang dimiliki Sakata Gintoki di anime GINTAMA.)

'Apa jadinya dengan masa depan generasi ninja didunia ini' batinya.

.

.

**Somewhere else**

Meskipun matahari baru menampakkan wajahnya ke langit. Suasana di desa Konoha sudah sangat ramai. Banyak pedagang, wisatawan, ninja-ninja dari desa lain maupun masyarakat desa Konoha itu sendiri memenuhi jalan-jalan di desa. Hiruk pikuk pejalan dan ninja yang berasa dari penjuru negara elemen serta bangunan-bangunan desa memenuhi pandangan mata seorang gadis kecil yang duduk bosan sambil memperhatikan panorama di bawahnya. Maklum saja, gadis itu berada diatas salah satu patung kepala hokage di bagian utara desa Konoha. Tepatnya di atas batu yang diukir sebagai rambut hokage ke-4.

"Hahhh..."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menghela nafasnya diawal hari ini.

"U-zu-ma-ki... Na-mi~ chaaaaan~…!" teriak seorang yang berambut merah dengan sebuah kacamata yang bertengger manis di wajahnya. Memiliki senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya sambil membawa nampan yang penuh makanan.

"Sampai kapan kau bermalas-malasan duduk disana? Ayo sarapaan dengan Onee-chan~" Dia berjalan mendekati gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan predator dan air liur yang siap menetes.

"Oh.. Karin?" Jawab anak yang bernama Nami, seraya menghiraukan teriakan cempreng itu. "Terima kasih sudah membawakan sarapan untukku" tanpa memalingkan wajah lanjut gadis berambut orange itu. Dia memakai jubah dari kain emas yang tampak kebesaran yang berwarna selaras dengan rambutnya yaitu orange. Dia memakai kimono putih dari sutra, dibalut dengan obi berwarna hitam. Sementara kimononya bermotif bunga sakura dan jubahnya berpola gelombang di bagian bawahnya serta lambang Uzumaki dibelakangnya. Pokoknya benar-benar pakaian yang berkelas(Bentuk pakaian mirip kapten divisi di Bleach. Hanya warna dan pola texture-nya saja yang berbeda)

"Kyaa...~... bisa kah kau berlaku normal kepadaku layaknya anak gadis lainya?" Seraya meletakkan sarapan disampingnya dan lebih mendekati Nami. Kemudian di 'menerkam' Nami dan mengelus-eluskan wajah Nami ke-dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar. "Mooo.. Nami sama~… hari ini kamu imuuuut seperti biasanyaa..!"

"Bukanya kau yang bertingkah abnormal seperti biasanya?" Tanyanya balik. Pasrah dengan perlakuan Karin kepadanya. Toh dia sudah terbiasa. Semakin menghindar, 'semakin ganas' perlakuan Karin terhadapnya (tentu saja terhadap anak kecil lainya). Mereka sudah tahu bahwa Karin adalah predator loli!

Berikutnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan sarapan(tentu saja Karin berusaha memanjakan Nami semanja-manjanya)

Oh, reader bertanya kenapa mereka sarapan disana? Tentu saja karena rumah mereka tepat berada diatas bukit pahatan kepala hokage. Yang mereka duduki sekarang adalah halaman dari kuil yang kini sebagai tempat peristirahatan Miko dan pembantu-pembantunya.

Kuil ini, adalah kuil api yang dibangun khusus 5 tahun yang lalu. Disana tinggal seorang Miko yang memiliki keistimewaan dan diperlakukan secara khusus serta dilindungi dengan ketat (seperti halnya Shion yang dijaga dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi).

Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Miko yang tinggal disana adalah keturunan dari minato dan kushina. Namanya adalah Uzumaki Nami. Gadis kecil super imut dan suupeer jenius yang baru saja berumur 13 tahun. Dia membuat fuin untuk pertama kalinya ketika berumur 5 tahun. Seorang Miko yang bisa mengendalikan cuaca serta meramalkan cuaca dan bencana alam. Dan dengan status jinchuriki dari kyuubi no kitsune dia sudah sempurna mengendalikan chakra kyuubi di usianya ketika menjadi master fuin, yaitu pada usia 10 tahun. Seorang perfect imouto bagi setiap orang.

(AN: ah, mungkin sudah saatnya menjelaskan sedikit tentang Nami. Dia memang versi mini dari Nami di One Piece. Kalau kalian nonton One Piece Movie World Strong Z mungkin kalian bisa mengetahuinya. Dan sifatnya memang di setting seperti 'Queen' atau ratu. Jadi wajar kalau dia dimanja dan sok kuasa. Yah, namanya juga anak kecil.)

Tapi, entah kenapa dia kurang bahagia pagi ini.

"Ne.. Karin. Kapan onii chan pulang? Bukanya seharusnya dia sudah pulang?"

"Eh? Ah.. ituu..." Karin bingung harus mengatakan apa. Meskipun kemungkinan dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Tetap saja dia tidak ingin mengacaukan suasana penuh bunga-bunga ini dengan berita yang bisa membuat 'korbanya' berwajah masam.

"Hahh... pasti seperti biasa kan? Onii-chan tersesat disuatu tempat diluar desa Konoha. Seandainya saja dia berada di dekat desa. Aku sudah bisa merasakan keberadaanya. Hahhhh...! Aku kangen dengan onii-chaan!" desah Nami yang kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk disuapi oleh Karin.

"Nami-sama memang sangat hebat dan imuuuuut! Aku yang bisa mendeteksi chakra sejauh 10 kilometer ini saja tidak bisa menemukan Naruto-kun yang memiliki sedikit chakra, seperti penduduk non-ninja lainya. Hal itu selalu saja membuatku penasaran selama ini. Apakah ada kriteria khusus dari chakra yang Naruto-kun punya?" tanya Karin yang tidak tahan lagi menahan keingintahuanya selama ini. Selagi menahan nafsunya dari melakukan hal berbau R+18 terhadap tuanya ketika melihat melihat bibir mungil Nami bersentuhan dengan makanan untuk memasukanya kedalam mulut, membuka dan menutup untuk mengunyah.. ahhh...(otak Karin pun konslet dan mengeluarkan asap selagi wajahnya memerah sempurna).

"Um... Entahlah..seperti yang kau ketahui dengan jelas. Aku bisa mengetahui posisi dan emosi dari seluruh orang yang ada diKonoha dan sekitarnya. Begitulah ringkasnya" senyum Nami seraya melanjutkan makanya yang sempat terhenti.

TAP!

Tiba-tiba seorang ANBU bertopeng hiu muncul dari kepulan asap di hadapan Nami dan Karin dengan duduk memberi hormat ala ninja.

"Nami-sama! Saya membawa pesan dari sandaime. Bahwa kakak anda menghilang dalam perjalanan pulang misi." Jelasnya singkat. 'Toh, ini sudah sering terjadi' batinya.

"Oh..., aku sudah tahu itu Sui-sui...dan...apakah hanya itu keperluanmu menemuiku disaat moodku lagi buruk?" Tanya Nami dengan mata menyipit dan beberapa perempatan terlihat jelas dipelipisnya.

"Eh? Ah. Tentu saja ada pesan bahwa anda harus bersiap-siap karena acara puncak ujian chunin tahun ini. Acara akan dimulai pada jam 8 nanti. Anda sebagai tamu khusus diharapkan dat.."

DUAKKKKK!

"Aaaaaaaa..."

Hanya suara teriakan Suigetsu yang semakin mengecil terdengar di sana.

"Ke-kenapa anda menendang Suigetsu-kun Nami-sama?" Tanya Karin yang tersentak kaget melihat Suigetsu yang ditendang dadanya oleh Nami yang saat ini masih mengangkat bagian bawah kimononya untuk memungkinkan kakinya yang mungil itu melakukan gerakan ekstrim tersebut.

"Sudahlah... Aku cuman lagi bad mood. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena jatuh dari sini. Hn, hilang sudah selera makanku. Lebih baik pergi kekamar dan bersiap" Nami mendengus kesal, seraya berjalan menuju gerbang kuil.

"HEII! APA MAKSUDMU MENENDANGKU SEPERTI ITU! DASAR GADIS SADIS TAK BERPERI KEIKANAN!" Teriak Suigetsu yang sudah memanjat kembali dengan gaya belut?, meski masih dalam wujud setengah cair yang belum sempurna betul dia kembali kewujud manusianya?

"Heh!" Seringai Karin yang kemudian menghadap Suigetsu yang baru saja kedua tanganya sampai memanjat dipinggir tebing.

"A-apa maksud tatapanmu itu Ka-Karin?" Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Suigetsu bergoyang tak keruan.

"Gara-gara kau! Aku kehilangan waktu berhargaku untuk bermesraan dengan Nami-sama! RASAKAN INI!" Seru Karin menendang kepala sugetsu layaknya pemain menendang bola saat penalti kick diworld cup.

"AAAAAAAaaaaaaa...!"

Suigetsu akhirnya kembali terlempar untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

**Arena tournament**

Beberapa saat setelah dimulainya acara pembukaan turnamen final ujian chunin.

"Baiklah, mari kita sambut salah satu tamu spesial kita hari ini . Miko Konoha Uzumaki~ Nami~...!"

Waaaa...

Hoaaaa...

Plokplokplok.

Nami samaaaaa...!

Nami himeee...!

Nami chaaan!

Riuh terdengar ketika Nami memamerkan senyum seraya bergerak dengan anggunya memasuki Stadium, ini berlangsung sampai dia duduk di kursi VIP yang sudah disiapkan baginya.

"Dan berikutknya adalah Kage dari Suna ..

Bla..bla..blaa.."

'Hahh..membosankan sekali, kenapa aku harus duduk diatas sini? Bukanya jii-chan saja sudah cukup sebagai perwakilan pemimpin Konoha?' Pikir Nami, seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke samping kananya. Disana ada Hiruzen Sarutobi, sandaime Konoha, dan Kazekage sunagakure.

Dia pun mengalihkan pandanganya yang bosan menuju arena, yang saat ini adalah pertarungan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Nee.. Nami san, apakah benar berita tentang kau dan kakak mu mengalahkan Orochimaru?" Tanya Shion tiba-tiba dari arah sebelah kirinya?

"Um? Yang jelas aku memanggang cacing itu dengan petirku sampai tak tersisa setelah nii-chan ku mencincangnya" sahut Nami bosan.

"Berita itu sudah tersebar kemana-mana! Kalian sangat terkenal!" Seru Shion.

"Ya..ya..ya.. aku sangat bosan sekarang. Hahh... kapan nii sama datang?" Seraya merebahkan badanya kesamping kanan, dimana Karin sudah menyipakan pangkuanya sebagi bantal Nami. Tempat duduk Khusus yang ditempati Nami cukup panjang. Sehingga dia bisa menonton pertandingan sambil merebahkan badanya.

Sementara sandaime menepuk kepalanya setelah melihat kelakuan cucunya.

'Hahh.. aku tahu moodnya akan buruk kalau Naruto tidak ada. Tapi... yah sudah lah, sepertinya Kazekage, daimyo dan tamu-tamu lainya tidak mempermasalahkan. Ha ha ha... Mana ada yang berani mengganggu Nami kecil? Yang Namanya lebih terkenal dibanding dari 5 kage' batin sandaime.

"Nami san, sebagai perwakilan Miko dari negara tanah kami sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, karena sudah menyegel kembali kutukan "Mouryuo". Dan menghentikan semburan gunung berapi, serta menurunkan hujan di desa yang ditimpa kemarau berkepanjangan" senyum Shion kepada gadis mungil yang sedang tiduran dengan malas itu.

.

.

**Bagian Utara desa Konoha**

"Pain sama, aku sangat tidak menganjurkan ini. Kenapa kita langsung menangkap ekor 9 terlebih dahulu? Bukan kah, kita akan mensegel Bijuu secara berurutan? Kenapa tidak nanti saja?" Tanya Itachi Kepada Pain yahiko.

"Heh, apakah Si Jenius klan Uchiha takut melawan jinchuriki?" Tanya blonde yang sedang menjulurkan 3 lidahnya dengan ejekan terpancar dari wajahnya. Sementara Yahiko dan Itachi diam begitu saja.

"Aku paham akan apa yang kau pikirkan Itachi, tapi ini adalah kesempatan kita. Ketika ujian chunin, pengawasan patroli Konoha akan menurun dan hanya terpusat di gerbang dan tempat turnamen. Dan asal kau tahu, alasanku menangkap kyuubi terlebih dahulu ialah dengan jumlah kita yang masih lengkap (minus orochimaru) kita memiliki kesempatan yang lebih besar untuk menghancurkan Konoha dan menangkap jinchuriki Kyuubi. Kalau kita melakukanya belakangan, ada kemungkinan anggota kita sudah berkurang. Sehingga kesempatan menang akan berkurang. Selain itu, dengan berhasilnya kita menangkap Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang katanya lebih kuat dari para kage akan menambah popularitas kita di dunia ninja. Sehingga ninja-ninja kelas teri akan ketakutan dan lari terbirit-birit dan kita tidak perlu repot untuk bertarung. Asal kau tahu Itachi, melawan ribuan ninja lemah hanya akan membuang waktu dan membosankan."

"Um..." Itachi hanya diam mendengarnya.

"Senpai, bagaimana kita masuk Konoha? Haruskah kita masuk lewat gerbang depan? Seperti turis? Yayyy...Tobi suka turis..." teriak Tobi dengan tarian gajenya

"Arggh... bisakah kau diam? Atau aku akan menjadikanmu tumbal dewa jashinku" teriak zombie bodoh.

"Cepatlah, waktu itu seperti uang, dan aku akan mendapatkan uang sebanyak-banyaknya diKonoha. Merampok bank sepertinya menyenangkam. khu khu..." Sahut ninja kikir.

"Tidak, terlalu mencolok kalau kita terang-terangan masuk lewat gerbang depan. Kita akan lewat udara." Jawab Yahiko.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya hiu biru.

"Aku akan melompat kesana sendirian, kemudian mensummon kalian memakai Kuchiyose. Dengan begitu mereka akan terkejut dan formasi mereka akan kacau" terang boneka Pain yang bernama Yahiko.

"Hmm... ide yang bagus, ayo kita berangkat. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menambah koleksi boneka ku. Fufufu" sahut boneka aneh.

"Hn... ... ... ..." Sementara Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Ayo kita mulai misi kita" seraya yahiko melompat tinggi dengan jutsu gravitasinya.

.

.

**Pusat desa Konoha**

Tap!

'Akhirnya aku berhasil masuk kedalam desa. Saatnya mensummon yang lain' batin yahiko, seraya melakukan segel. Dan..

BOFFT!

Itachi, Obito, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, dan Sasori muncul disisi kanan dan kiri Pain.

"Baiklah, saatnya kita melakukan kekacauan dan menghancurkan seluruh desa!" seru Pain kepada anggotanya.

Tap...!

-Kekkai:'Sora no Jigen' (Empty dimension)-

Tiba-tiba jatuh (atau lebih tepatnya mendarat), seorang gadis cilik berambut orange tepat dihadapan mereka berdelapan.

"Ara.. ara...~lihat, ada delapan ekor tikus tak dikenal yang berani masuk kesarang Kucing. Kasihan sekali kalian" cicit gadis kecil itu dengan suara kecilnya yang khas, seraya mengarahkan pandangan tak pedulinya kepada anggota Akatsuki satu-persatu. Beberapa saat yang lalu Nami yang merasa bosan merasakan emosi jahat beberapa kilometer diluar desa. Sehingga dia meninggalkan mokuton bunshinya di arena ujian chunin sebagai ganti dirinya.

"Ah!" gadis kecil itu terpekik "Itachi nii-san~!"

Seru Nami, seraya menghambur kepelukan Itachi. Sementara Itachi yang dipeluk hanya diam membeku.

-Fuin: 'Yukai sekai' (Bounded world)-

"Hei, Itachi apa kau kenal anak gadis ini? Kata-katanya tidak sopan sekali yah?" Tanya Kisame yang ada disamping kiri Itachi.

"Ah, sudahlah...urus anak kecil itu! Aku menyerang duluan Un!" Seru Deidara seraya mensummon burung tanah, menaiki tungganganya dan menjauh dari timnya.

Dhuak!

Tiba-tiba saja, Deidara dan burungnya tertabrak dinding kasat mata dan terjatuh kejalan desa.

DhuakDakDhuaakDak!

Deidara memukul-mukul angin didepanya, sementara anggota Akatsuki (minus Itachi) yang memandang Deidara kebingungan.

"Heii! Apa ini Un! Aku tidak bisa lewat!"

Deg!

Tiba-tiba Pain Yahiko merasakan firasat buruk tentang hal ini, dia pun memandang sekitar. Dilihatnya desa Konoha sunyi! Tidak ada suara, maupun orang maupun ninja yang terlihat dimanapun selain mereka disini.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada orang atau ninja yang lewat? Hei, Itachi! Ini tidak lucu! Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" Seru Pain yahiko.

Kemudian mereka menyadari, bahwa Itachi hanya diam. Lebih tepatnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya keringat yang terihat mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Hei, Anak kecil! Siapa kau!" Seru Kisame seraya mengacungkan pedangnya kearah anak kecil yang bergelayut manja si bahu Itachi.

"Ne Itachi nii, kenapa tidak kau beritahu siapa aku?" Sahut Nami dengan seringai manisnya.

"Di-dia adalah U-Uzumaki Nami. Ji-jinchuriki Kyuubi desa Konoha" sahut Itachi yang masih mematung dengan tergagap.

Sreeeekk!

Para anggota Akatsuki lain tidak membalas pernyataan Itachi, melainkan mundur menjauh dan memasang pose siagaa! Sekarang mereka sadar, ada yang tidak beres dengan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Ternyata gadis kecil dihadapan mereka adalah target yang mereka incar.

"Ita-nii, siapa mereka? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Nami dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Y-ya.. be-begitulah. Mereka adalah-" belum sempat Itachi menjelaskan, sebuah setengah teriakan memotong perkataanya.

"Oi, Itachi! apa gadis cilik ini benar-benar jinchuriki kyuubi?" Tanya Hidan yang masih sedikit tidak percaya.

"Benar, bukankah ciri-cirinya, gadis manis muda, elegan, memiliki body yang sempurna, rambut panjang yang lembut, juga buah dada yang besar?" Tanya Pein dengan gemeretuk gigi, menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi, lihat! Apa yang kudapat disini? Anak kecil ingusan! Dada rata! Pendek! Tidak ada nilai plus aura wanita sama sekali! Dia 100% anak kecil! Aku tidak terima dengan informasi palsu yang kita dapat! SIAPA YANG BISA MENJELASKANYA PADAKU! SIAPAAAA!" seru Pain, tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lebih lama lagi. Pain Yahiko merasa hargadirinya sebagai mesumers sejati sangat terluka dan tidak menerima kenyataan yang dihadapinya!.

"Ma-maafkan aku leader sama. Se-sebenarnya a-aku sudah lama mengetahuinya. Ha-hanya saja aku tidak ingin membuatmu sakit hati dengan kenyataan yang ada. A-aku khawatir, kalau anda tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan yang pahit ini." Sahut Itachi dengan wajah sedih.

"Tapi, bukankah semua sumber info mengatakan bahwa dia adalah gadis yang sempurna? Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kisame sedikit bingung.

"Um, ka-kalau kalian ingat siapa yang menjadi sumber informan diKonoha kalian pasti akan mengerti semuanya" sahut Itachi terbata

Sesaat semua Akatsuki diam. Bahkan Tobi yang biasanya gila pun juga diam.

'Almarhum Oro-Hentai (lolicon) !' Batin mereka serempak. 'Sudah pasti info yang didapat dari hasil imajinasi mesum tentang merawat Nami hingga dewasa'

"Hm? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Ah, sudahlah. Ita nii..~ kenapa kau tidak tinggal diKonoha? Aku dan Nii-sama juga rindu..~ Sasuke juga sangat ingin bertemu. Kenapa sih ita nii lama sekali pergi dari desa!" seru Nami dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian, Nami yang kini sudah memanjat naik dan duduk di pundak Itachi berkata. "Sudah lama ita-nii tidak menggendongku seperti ini. Tehee..." Serunya riang.

". . . . . . ."

Sementara Itachi hanya diam. Dan berusaha menutupi kesedihan yang tampak di matanya.

"Apa ita nii masih merasa dendam karena pembantaian klan Uchiha?" Tanya Nami seraya berhadapan wajah terbalik, dia mendongkakkan kepalanya kewajah Itachi kebawah karena posisnya sekarang berdiri di pundak Itachi.

"Maafkan aku, Nii-sama yang saat itu baru selesai membantu negara Mizu dalam perang terlambat datang dan Jii-chan yang terlambat mengetahuinya. Aku dan Nii-sama sendiri sudah membinasaakan Danzo dan Ne karena hal itu. Semuanya sudah tak tersisa sedikit pun" senyum innouncent-Nami menghiasi wajahnya, dengan harapan Itachi bisa sedikit bahagia.

". . . . . ."

Itachi yang sebelumnya sedikit terhenyak mendengar nama 'Ne' yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya, kini kembali dengan wajah stoicknya dan tetap diam.

'Aku tahu ini bukan salah kalian, dan aku tahu kalian ingin aku kembali dan hidup bersama sebagai keluarga. Dan aku tahu nasib kalian berdua sebagai yatim piatu yang tidak jauh lebih baik dari kehidupanku. Tapi, aku terpaksa meninggalkan desa untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi. Naruto, Sasuke, Nami, kalian bertiga adalah keluargaku yang ingin kulindungi. Danzo bukanlah satu-satunya ancaman Konoha. Masih ada kegelapan yang lebih gelap dan kejam didunia ninja. Karena itulah aku rela menjadi informan untuk Sandaime dan Jiraiya sama.' batin Itachi menangis.

(AN: Setting di dunia ini, seluruh Uchiha di Konoha di bunuh oleh Ne. Klan Uchiha di racuni sebelum dibasmi dengan racun khusus buatan ahli racun Ne (Orochi merupakan mantan Ne) yang tak terdeteksi diudara. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi yang baru datang dari latihan melempar kunai disuguhi oleh pemandangan dari sisa pembantaian. Mereka berdua pun hampir mati tidak lama setelahnya, karena Itachi dan Sasuke yang akhirnya tidak sengaja terkena racun dikejar oleh sekelompok Ne. Untung saja Naruto dan Nami yang baru saja tiba dari misi di Negara air kebetulan menemukan mereka dalam keadaan sekarat dipinggiran desa Konoha. (Padahal saat itu, awalnya Naruto yang berusaha menuju kantor Hokage, tapi karena skill masterynya dalam hal buta arah, dia malah akhirnya menuju kediaman Klan Uchiha). Dan hal berikutnya sudah jelas. Pemburuan Ne dan Danzo dimulai setelah mengantarkan Itachi dan Sasuke ke Rumah sakit. Tidak sampai 24 jam sejak Itachi berada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, seluruh Ne dan juga Danzo, tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka hingga saat ini, kecuali 3 orang. Setelah diketahui keterlibatan Orochimaru dengan suatu organisasi Kriminal elit Akatsuki. Beberapa minggu kemudian, barulah Itachi menghilang, dan dinyatakan sebagai missing nin, yang aslinya hanyalah kedok sebagai informan dari Sarutobi dan Jiraiya)

Ketika Nami ingin memulai menanyakan rentetan pertanyaan lainya layaknya anak kecil. Dia mengurungkan niatnya karena ada beberapa orang tak dikenalnya hendak menyerang.

-Kekkai: 'Hoka no Jigen' (Other dimension)-

"Heh, aku tidak peduli dengan informasi dari hasil khayalan fantasi yang dibuat Orochimaru! Karena target kita sudah ada dihadapan, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ku! WAKTU ADALAH UAAAAAANG!" Seru Kakuzu seraya menerjang maju dengan dua kunai ditanganya.

Sementara yang lainya pun setuju akan hal yang pertama dari ucapan Kakuzu.

Sasori mensummon beberapa bonekanya.

Kisame dan Hidan menebaskan senjata mereka kearah Nami.

Deidara melemparkan burung peledaknya.

Tobi menembakkan bola api.

Traaang! Dhuaaaar.!

Semua serangan dari 6 arah itu membentur sebuah lingkaran transparan disekeliling Nami dan Itachi.

"Kalian menganggu!" Seru Nami dengan mata tajam. Dan seketika, langit yang sebelumnya sudah berawan tebal memuntahkan muatan listrik yang cukup besar ke arena pertempuran secara acak. Dan sebagian kecil mengenai Deidara dan Hidan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, dan tidak peduli! tapi aku sangat tidak suka diganggu saat-saat sangat berhargaku dengan ita nii." Tatapnya tajam kesekitar. Dilihatnya ada beberapa orang aneh denga jubah aneh yang mirip yang dipakai Itachi nii. Hm.. sepertinya Nami baru saja menyadarinya. Karena dia tidak memperhatikan keberadaan mereka sebelumnya. Dia hanya menganggap mereka bagaikan tikus-tikus yang lewat dipinggiran jalan.

"Siapa kalian para tikus? Kenapa kalian memakai baju yang sama dengan ita-ni?" Tanya Nami malas.

"Sialan kau bocah! Apa maksudmu kau tidak mengenal kami? Aku adalah Akatsuki, kriminal tingkat S dari-" sayangya ucapan Deidara terhenti.

"Bla..blaa..blaaa... Aku tidak peduli. Kutarik pertanyaanku barusan. Yang jelas, saat ini aku sedang dalam sesi penting dalam membujuk Ita nii. Petir barusan hanya peringatan! Jadi jangan coba-coba mengganggu ku kalau kalian tidak ingin benar-benar terpanggang. Hmph!" Gerutu Nami kesal.

Tapi, para Akatsuki tetap tidak menggubriasnya. Dan kembali melemparkan jurus-jurus mereka. Serangan Fisik dari dan element tidak berhasil sama sekali. Serangan tebasan sekuat tenaga dari Hidan, fuShion element dari Kakuzu, bahkan ledakkan beruntun Deidara dan pasir besi Sasori tidak bisa menembus kekkai yang melindungin Nami dan Itachi. Bahkan, Kisame juga memasang wajah horor. Dia kebingungan, benda apa yang menghalanginya dari melukai gadis kecil itu? Seandainya chakra, tentu samehada dan jurus penghisap chakra dari Pain Yahiko bisa menghancurkanya. Sialnya lagi, serangan laser dari asura path pun tidak mempan.

.

.

**Tidak jauh di pinggir desa Konoha**

'Taijutsu dan Ninjutsu sama sekali tidak berefek pada perlindungan bola transparan aneh milik anak ini. Bahkan serangan dari bawah tanah tidak berefek. Jadi yang tersisa adalah Genjutsu, tapi penguna genjutsu spesialis sudah tertangkap. Sial! Adakah cara lain?' Batin Nagato dari pohon buatan dari kertas buatan Konan.

"Sial, tidak adakah cara untuk menghajar bocah sombong itu?" Gerutu Nagato.

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan 2 jurus terkuatmu 'shinra tensei' atau 'chibaku tensei'?" Tanya Konan yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Tidak, jurus itu terlalu berbahaya bagi bawahanku yang lainya. Bisa-bisa mereka terkena efek dari jurusku. Saat ini aku masih memerlukan anggota Akatsuki lain untuk menciptakan kedamaian dunia. Seandainya orochimaru masih hidup, kemungkinan dia masih bisa menggunakan tubuh mereka untuk edo tensei. Tapi, dia mati lebih awal dari yang kukira."

"Hem, itu benar. Menurut informasi yang kudapat dari Konoha. Orochimaru dibunuh karena berkomplot dengan Ne. Rencana untuk meneliti mata Sharinggan dari para Uchiha pun gagal sebelum dimulai." Seru Konan sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Bagaimana dengan Kuchiyose? Bukankah kau bisa mensummon balik mereka kesini?" Tanya Konan.

"Tidak, itu bukan pilihan. Tujuan kita adalah menghancurkan Konoha dan menangkap Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Jadi melarikan diri bukankah pilihan saat ini."

"Dan sepertinya, meskipun aku ingin melakukanya, summon atau reverse summon tidak bisa dilakukan dalam kekkai itu. Pain Yahiko milikku tidak bisa mensummon Anjing, badak, maupun binatang lainya" sambung Nagato.

.

.

**Kembali ke Konoha**

"Um, ada yang ingin kutanyakan Nami-chan. Meskipun terlambat, aku ingih tahu. Ke-kenapa aku diikat dengan segel (fuin) seperti ini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Eh? Bukanya sudah jelas? Tentu saja supaya Ita-nii tidak bisa lari. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ita-nii keluar dari desa lagi. Fufufufufu..." seru Nami, sementara Itachi hanya pasrah, karena tidak bisa menggunakan chakranya dan tak bisa menggerakkan badanya.

"Se-sejak kapan?" tanya Itachi, meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabanya, apa salahnya untuk memastikan pikirnya.

"Kapan? Tentu saja sejak awal" Senyum Nami dengan polos

'Hah.. Sudah kuduga' batin Itachi pasrah.

"Hei, gadis kecil! Kutanya sekali lagi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami! Katakaaan!" Teriak Kisame seraya memukul-mukulkan samehadanya ke dinding tak terlihat dihadapanya.

Dhuar dhuar dhuarr..!

Sementara Deidara meledakkan beberapa ekor burung tanahnya, sementara Sasori menghempaskan balok-balok besi magned buatan Hiruko miliknya, sedangkan Kakuzu menembakkan serangan element api dan tanahnya ke daerah sekitar. Sedangkan Tobi diam saja dari tadi (sebenarnya dia mencoba melakukan jurus Kamui miliknya, tetapi belum berhasil.

Meskipun begitu hasilnya tetap nihil. Mereka tidak bisa keluar atau menghancurkan apa yang mengurung mereka. Baik diurada, tanah, maupun sekitar mereka. Dari perkiraan mereka, mereka terkurung dalam sebuah benda kubus dengan panjang sisinya 10 meter. Sementara lingkaran yang melingkari Itachi dan jinchuriki kyuubi adalah lingkaran berdiameter 2m.

"Ayolaaaah! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Kumohoooon!" seru Kisame yang mulai panik. Entah kenapa Akatsuki lainya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memperhatikan keanehan yang mulai ditampakkan oleh Kisame, yaitu memukul-mukulkan samehadanya secara membabi buta dan panik.

"Kumohoooooonnn! Aku tidak ingin terkurung lagi! Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku trauma terhadap tempat trasnparan yang sempit! Ini mengingatkan ku dengan aquarium yang pernah mereka gunakan untuk mengurungku saat aku melakukan kenakalan saat masih kecil! Kumohoooon! Apapun akan kulakukan. Aku rela membuang semua krim anti kriput Itachi, aku akan memberikanmu semua koleksi boneka Sasori, menghancrurkan patung tanah buatan Deidara, menginjak-injak permen dan topeng Tobi! Aku bahkan akan membakar kalung Hidan, uang Kakuzu dan koleksi majalah Nagatoo! Kumohooooon aku ketakutaaan!" teriak Kisame histeris dan putus asa (untung Konan saat ini tidak berada saat disini saat mendengar majalah koleski Pain).

"DIAAAAAAMMM!" seru Nami seraya melemparkan selembar kertas kearah Kisame, yang kemudian berubah menjadi kurungan kayu, yang melilit tubuhnya dengan dengan kayu penyerap chakra.

". . . ." Kisame pun diam dengan segera...

"Ahh, Akhirnyaa...sekarang aku di kurung dalam kurungan kayu. Sekarang aku merasa tenang." Sahut Kisame, tanpa sadar akan bayangan hitam yang mengeluarkan aura mematikan mengelilinginya.

"""Sialan kau Kisame! Dasar kau pengkhianat!""" teriak Akatsuki yang masih tersisa.

Mereka pun mulai memukul, menendang, membakar, melempar dan melakukan sisksaan lainya terhadap kurungan kayu dan Kisame yang berada didalamya.

Setelah Kisame tak sadarkan diri, (entah itu mati atau pingsan)keaadan pun kembali serius.

"Hahahahahaha, ternyata kalian adalah pelawak yah? Hahaha.. Ita-nii teman-temanmu sangat lucu. Aku sangat terkesan" tawa Nami berlanjut layaknya seorang ratu yang jahat.

Mereka yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meremas tanganya dengan keras, atau menggeretukkan giginya karena merasakan harga diri mereka di injak-injak dan dilecehkan. Tapi apa boleh dikata, mereka memang tidak bisa keluar dari kekkai yang ada. Bahkan reverse summon juga tidak bisa.

"Ahahahaha... baiklah aku ingin kalian bertarung satu sama lain. Bagi yang kalah tentu saja akan dikurung ditahanan Konoha sebagai seorang teroris. Dan yang menang aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai pembantuku. Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?" jelas Nami dengan wajah imut dan innouncentnya.

'Dasar anak yang egois!' batin mereka yang ada disana (kecuali Kisame yang tentunya tak sadarkan diri).

"Heh, kau pikir kami serendah itu untuk melakukan perintah mu! Jangan harap!" seru Deidara.

"Tobi tidak ingin jadi pembantu!" seru Tobi.

"Aku lebih suka uang!" sahut Kakuzu.

"Aku hanya mengabdi kepada Jasin" sungut Hidan.

"Aku tidak suka jadi bonekamu!" balas Sasori.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani kalian semua seharian! Dari pagi moodku sudah buruk! Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih karena masih kuberi kesempatan!" seru Nami dengan nada dingin.

"Apakah ini tentang Naru-.." belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan perkataanya Nami mengangkat tangan kanannya membentuk segel ular. Saat itu pula segel yang ada di tubuh Itachi memnyegel kemampuanya untuk berbicara.

"Ita nii diam saja dulu!" serunya. "Dan kalian!" lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya "Kuberi waktu 1 satu menit sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan memenjarakan kalian semua!" serunya tajam.

"Awas kau gadis kecil! Aku akan menumbalkanmu pada dewa jashin!" seru Hidan dengan perempatan didahinya. Sementara Sasori mengarahkan pasir magnetnya padatnya kearah Nami dan Itachi, tetapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Begitupula dengan shuriken-shuriken raksasa yang dilemparkan Tobi, memantul kembali.

'Sialan gadis kecil ini! Bukan hanya kamui ku tidak bisa dipakai, bahkan genjutsu tidak mempan padanya. Sudah 23 kali aku melakukan genjutsu, bahkan dia tidak merasakanya sama sekali! Sial!' batin Obito.

"Sepertinya serangan fisik benar-benar tidak mempan, bagaimana kita coba dengan serangan element yang lebih kuat. Obito, Sasori, gunakan jutsu api terkuat kalian, aku akan menambahkan element angin dan petir!" seru Kakuzu.

Meskipun mereka melakukan serangan gabungan element, tetap saja tidak berhasil. Gadis yang bernama Nami masih santai duduk di punggung Itachi yang tidak bisa bergerak dan berbicara. Dia masih memasang senyum licik dan pandangan meremehkan dengan menggunakan wajah imutnya itu.

"Panasss!" seru Hidan, setelah Obito, Kakuzu dan Sasori melemparkan serangan element yang membentuk api super panas dan petir. Bahkan mereka semua yang berada dalam kekkai sempit ini merasakan panas yang teramat.

"Fufufu.. apakah cuma ini kemampuan kalian? Apa benar kalian ninja-ninja yang hebat? Akatsuki? Heh, aku belum pernah mendengarnya. Pasti kalian ninja bodoh yang lemah dari pinggiran desa kecil yang mencoba unjuk kemampuan diKonoha karena gagal dalam hidup, kasihan sekali!" seru Nami dengan hinaan yang tajam, seakan tidak merasakan panas maupun tekanan sama sekali.

"Cukup! Biar kuledakkan gadis sombong ini dengan c4 milikku! Akan kuajarkan tata krama padanya untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua!" sengit Deidara gusar.

"Bodoh! Kau mau mengajak kami terbunuh juga? Apa kau yakin itu akan menghancurkan Kekai ini?" seru Kakuzu.

"Hm, percuma saja apapun yang kalian lakukan di sanada. Waktu kalian tinggal 10 detik. Putuskan segera" seru Nami acuh.

'Apa yang harus kami lakukan?' batin mereka minus Kisame, Pain Yahiko, dan Itachi.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukanya" sahut Pain datar.

"5 detik'

"Apa yang akan ketua lakukan?" tanya mereka serempak.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaan mereka. Pain mengangkat tangan kananya kedepan.

Mereka yang ada disana bingung dengan gestur tubuh Pain. Bahkan Nami mulai tertarik akan apa yang akan dilakukanya. Sementara Obito yang mengetahuinya hanya pasrah terkena efek dari jurus 'itu'

'Shit! aku tidak bisa lari saat ini' batin Obito

'Aku tidak bisa menggunakan Banso Tenin, bisa-bisa tubuh mereka tersedot kedalamnya, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan' batin Pain.

"Shinra tensei" seru Pain, dan dalam sekejap terbentuk sebuah dome yang mulai membesar disekelilingya. Dome itu terus membesar, bahkan membuat tubuh teman-temanya tergencet akibat tekanan gravitasi yang kuat itu.

Sedangkan Nami yang tak merasakan apa-apa karena masih aman dalam kekkai yang mengelilinginya dan Itachi. Nami yang melihat hal ini hanya memasang wajah ingin tahu dan berseri seperti anak-anak pada umurnya ketika menemukan sebuah mainan yang baru.

"Waaaahhhhh... hebat!" seru Nami dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Nii-chan pengguna Rinnegan juga? Awalnya kukira mata yang niichan pakai hanya mata palsu atau mata yang mirip dengan Rinnegan. Kukira, hanya aku saja yang bisa menggunakan Rinnegan" seru Nami dengan senyum lebar yang tulus. Sementara Pain yahiko hanya diam terkejut, terpaku mendengar penuturanya.

"Baiklah karena nii chan sudah menang, aku akan menepati janjiku" seru Nami, yang kemudian melemparkan beberapa buah kertas kearah para Akatsuki yang penuh dengan lumuran darah serta tulang yang hancur disana sini tergeletak tak berdaya. Karena mereka terhimpit jurus Shinra tensei dan tergencet kedinding kekkai. Kertas-kertas itupun berubah menjadi tatto hitam yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh mereka.

Nami kemudian melemparkan kertas segel lain ketangan Pain Nagato, yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah rantai chakra.

Dengan satu gerakan segel 'tora', sekitar mereka yang awalnya sunyi senyap tidak ada siapa-siapa, sekarang berubah drastis. Kini disekeliling mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh Ninja-ninja Konoha. Mereka adalah ANBU baru yang berada dibawah kendali sandaime hokage yang srjak awal sudah menunggu diluar kekkai. Juga ada para medis yang segera bergerak mengangkut tubuh Kisame, Deidara, Tobi (yang saat ini topengnya sudah retak), Kakuzu, Hidan dan Sasori.

"Setelah kalian memberi pertolongan pada mereka, segera kirim ketahanan. Kalau ada yang mati, bakar atau berikan pada binatang liar disekitar desa. Hmph binatang liar bahkan lebih berguna daripada penjahat seperti mereka!" jelas Nami.

""""Baik Nami-sama"""" sahut para ANBU dan Medis serempak.

"Dan kau!" tunjuk Nami keara Pain. "Siapa Namamu! Aku belum tahu." Sambungnya.

"A-aku..." Pain awalnyapun merasa ragu untuk mengatakanya, karena saat ini sangat banyak pertanyaan yang muncul bersamaan di kepala Pain yang asli. Tetapi setelah melihat Nami yang mulai merasa tidak sabar dan menggembungkan pipinya, Pain pun mengalah "baiklah, Namaku Yahiko."

"Yahiko?"

"Yah, Namikaze Yahiko" sahutnya tegas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu antarkan aku kepada temanmu yang memberikan chara padamu disana!" sahut Nami seraya menunjukkan tanganknya kearah Pain yang asli. "Ita nii, antarkan aku kesana yah?" Nami yang masih setia duduk dipundak Itachi dan telah melepaskan segel chakra, gerak, dan suara pada Itachi. Saat ini dia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Hahh... baiklah" sahut Itachi, yang kemudian berpaling kearah Pain Yahiko. "Nagato senpai, kau bisa saja untuk menghilanggakn jurus Rinnegan pengganti tubuhmu ini dan melarikan diri dengan tubuh aslimu , meskipun itu hal yang percuma kalau menghadapi Nami. Baiklah, aku dan Nami akan menuju tempat aslimu berada, kalau kau mau bernegosiasi, tunggulah disana."

.

.

**Tidak jauh di pinggir desa Konoha**

Tidak lama setelah Nami dan Itachi sampai ditempat Nagato yang asli, mereka tidak mendapatkan perlawanan dari Konan ataupun Nagato. Sebaliknya mereka mulai berbincang-bincang dengan damai. Bahkan Nagato pun tidak menunjukkan adanya kebencian dari nada bicaranya, melainkan terdengar santai dan antusias.

"Jadi, Orang tuamu adalah Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Hu um"

"Kau seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang membangkitkan Rinnegan pada umur ke 11-nya?"

"Hu um"

"Memiliki kemampuan segel hampir mendekati sempurna dan memiliki kemampuan sensor yang sangat luas dan akurat pada umur 10?"

"Iyap,"

"Dan.."

"Bisakah kita berhenti membicarakan soal membosankan? Aku sudah jenuh berdiri disini selama 15 menit." Serunya seraya mengembungkan pipi.

Tiga orang disana hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya saat itu juga. Karena perilakunya saat ini sangat berbeda jauh dari pertemuan sebelumnya.

"Um, baiklah, bolehkah aku ikut bertanya juga?" tanya Konan yang baru memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"hmm.." Nami pun berpikir sejenak "Baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir"

"Baiklah, yang terakhir" sahut Konan dengan senyum, entah kenapa dia tidak bisa marah saat berhadapan dengan anak manis dihadapannya. Mungkin karena Konan belum melihat bagaimana keadaan Nami saat Bad Mood.

"Pertanyaanya adalah, Kenapa Nami chan terlihat bahagia saat ini? Sangat berbeda jauh dari pertemuanmu dengan om-om sebelumya?" tanya Konan

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, karena saat ini aku mendapatkan Nii-chan ku yang lama menghilang, Onee-san baru, dan jii-san merangkap pembantu baru" sahutnya polos.

"Bi-bisakah kita meninggalkan soal pembantu barusan? Bukankan aku ini pamanmu yang tampan yang sudah lama tak bertemu?"

"No noo!" sahut Nami seraya menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya."Itu hukuman buat Jii chan karena sudah mencoba mengganggu kedamaian Konoha" sahut Nami.

"Tapi, bukankah kami tidak menimbulkan kerusakan disana?"

"Hmph, tentu saja itu karena Kekkai yang ku buat" sahut Nami dengan bangga.

"Pa-paling tidak panggil aku Onii san. Kenapa harus jii chan?"

"EH? Bukankah Jii chan memang sudah berumur 40an?"

"40? Bukan! Aku baru berumur 26 tahun! Hmm.. iya juga siih. Sudah wajar aku dipanggil jii chan. Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memberikan panggilah Konan dengan Oba-ITAII...". Apapun yang akan disebutkan oleh Nagato saat itu terhenti karena Konan yang menghinjak kakinya dengan keras. Sementara Nagato hanya bisa menangisinya kakinya yang terinjak, karena tubuh bagian bawahnya yang tidak bisa bergerak.

Perbincangan mereka pun berlanjut beberapa saat. Mengenai siapa orangtua dari Konan dan Nagato, siapa Kakek nenek Nami, siapa Kakak Nami dan hal-hal kekeluargaan lainya.

"Um, sepertinya perbincangan kita akan lama, lebih baik kita kembali ke Kuil api di Konoha selagi menunggu Naruto Oniichan, disana Karin dan Tayuya akan memberikan makanan yang lezat loh. Oh, mereka berdua juga Uzumaki seperti kita Nagato jii chan. Ayo kita pergi keKonoha bersama" senyum Nami seraya melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah pintu.

"Um, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi bersama-sama. Aku akan menyusul kesana malam hari."

"eh? Kenapa?" tanya Nami heran seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"itu..."Nagato tidak bisa meneruskan perkataanya, sementara Itachi juga menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai summon bunglon saja untuk membawamu kesana Nagato?" tanya Konan.

"Bunglon? Kenapa harus pakai bunglon?" tanya Nami semakin bingung.

"I...itu karena keadaan tubuhku yang lagi tidak enak badan" sahut Nagato

"OH!" seru Nami yang baru saja mengerti maksud dari paman barunya seraya memukulkan tangan kananya dengan tapak kirinya.

"Apakah ini dikarenakan tubuh jiisan yang kurus, besi hitam yang menancam dipunggung dan wajah tua itu?" tanya Nami polos.

JLEB!

Entah kenapa harga diri Nagato yang tipis semakin menipis gara-gara pertanyaan dari anak yang polos tersebut. Sementara Itachi dan Konan berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"Be-begitulah..puhf.. Nagato jii chan malu dengan wajah tuanya.. haha" Balas Itachi sambil memegang perutnya. Sementara Nagato yang mendengarnya membalas Itachi dengan "Kau juga keriputan!" mereka berduapun adu tatap setelah itu.

"hmmm... ini aneh, kenapa Nagato jii chan memiliki wajah tua? Bukanya jii chan baru berumur 26? Apa jii chan berbohong? Hmmmm?" tanya Nami mengintrogasi.

"Ukh! Dadaku!" ucap Nagato dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Bu..bukan begitu Nami chan, tubuh Nagato jii chan mengalami perubahan karena terlalu banyak kekurangan chakra. Perlu banyak chakra yang digunakan untuk mempertahankan 6 tubuh kosong sekaligus. Sedangkan chakra yang dihasilnya perhari tidak mencukupi" jelas Konan.

"OOH! Seperti orang yang terkena busung lapar? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kuberi Chakra tambahan? Aku punya banyak loh" tawar Nami.

Sementtara itu Konan, Itachi, dan Nagato hanya diam mematung. Merasa tidak enak dengan perbuatan baik Nami, tidak setelah apa yang telah mereka perbuat pada dunia selama ini.

Namun Nami yang tidak mengerti akan perasaan rumit seperti itu berjalan menuju Nagato dengan langkah kecilnya. Dia pun memeng ujung telapak tangan Nagato yang terasa dingin.

"Hm.. Tangan Jii chan agak dingin. Aku akan mengahangatkanya" senyum Nami seraya memegang telapak tangan Kanan Nagato dengan kedua telapak kecilnya.

.

.

Detik itu, waktu didunia nyata terhenti, ketika Nami masuk kedalam ruangan pikiranya. Di ujung lorong kastil bergaya eropa terlihat sebuah danau yang luas, yang pinggirnya dihiasi oleh bebatuan dari yang besar sampai yang kecil. Rumput-rumput pun bergoyang, diterpa semilir angin yang bertiup. Nami pun terus berlari kecil mencari binatang berbulu lebat yang dicarinya. Tidak lama kemudian terlihatlah seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang merebahkan dirinya dengan malas disalah satu bebatuan disana. Menikmati cahaya matahari

'Kurama~ chaaaaan.., bisakah kau memberikan sebagian Chakramu pada Nagato Jiichan'seru Nami yang berlari menghampiri Kurama

'Hmph, mana mungkin! Aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira' sahut Kurama ketus.

'Ayolaaah... Kumohon...' rengek Nami seraya menarik salah satu ekor Kurama yang meliuk-liuk dengan bebas.

'Bukankah dia pernah berniat jahat kepadamu dan desa? Apa kau mempercayainya begitu saja? Kau terlalu naif bocah!' Bentak Kurama

'Ayolaaah... sedikiiit saja~ jangan pelit dong!"pinta Nami sekali lagi seraya menaiki tubuh Kurama dan meloncat-loncat diatasnya

'Tiidak! Keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku lagi malas' sahut Kurama seraya melilit tubuh Nami dengan salah satu ekornya dan meletakkan kesamping tubuhnya.

'Kalau kau tidak mau melakukanya, aku akan merengek terus-terusan sampai kau mau melakukanya' Seru Nami seraya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk memulai rengekan super ulta panjang tiada habisnya itu.

'Ugh!' tiba-tiba saja Kurama merasakan dejavu yang sangat sering terjadi.

'Baiklah-baiklah.. sedikit saja. Aku tidak mau mendengar rengekanmu itu! Pergi sana!' sahut Kurama seraya memberikan chakra kuning padat yang melayang di telapak tanganya sebesar tiga kali bola basket. Setelah Chakra itu ditangkap oleh Nami dengan kedua tanganya, dia pun berlalu menuju pintu yang baru saja dilewatinya untuk masuk.

Setelah Nami cukup jauh darinya, Kurama pun mendengus. 'Huft, rengekan super panjang itulah yang paling menjengkelkan yang pernah kuterima. Bahkan jinchuriki-jinchuriki sebelumnya tidak ada yang sangat berani kepadaku seperti itu. Dua kali aku mendengar rengekan panjangnya, dan dua kali pula kepalaku terasa akan pecah gara-gara mendengarnya nonstop. Huft, seandainya saja jinchurikiku adalah bocah laki-laki bodoh tentu bukan masalah buatku' Kurama kemudian mengelengkan kepalanya seraya merenggangkan badanya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara berjemurnya yang tertunda.

.

.

Kembali kedunia nyata, detik pun kembali berjalan bersamaaan dengan mengalirnya chakra kyuubi kedalam tubuh Nagato. Meskipun chakra padat dari kyubi tidak terlalu besar, itu sudah cukup untuk perlahan menggembalikan tubuh Nagato kekondisi primanya. Bahkan kakinya yang lumbuh mulai bisa digerakkan dikarenakan efek regenerasi sel dari kyuubi.

"Nah, begini lebih baik!" sahut Nami. "Hmm... ternyata jii san benar-benar tidak setua yang tadi, syukurlah." Senyum Nami tulus.

"Te-terim.."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih jii san, aku Cuma ingin bayaranya berupa jii-san yang menjadi satu keluargaku. Ayo, kita kembali keKonoha, aku sudah lapar. Sudah saatnya makan siang" seru Nami, seraya menarik lengan baju Itachi dan memintanya untuk membungkuk, supaya dia bisa naik kebahunya lagi.

"Nagato jii chan, ayo gendong Konan Nee chan. Kita balapan ke Konoha! Ita-nii lumanayan cepat loh!"seru Nami riang.

"Hei! Kau pikir aku kuda milikmu!" sungut Itachi.

"Ayolah! Kalau kita beruntung, kita akan bisa melihat dan memberi semangat kepada Sasuke kun. Pertarungan final akan dimulai jam 3 nanti looh! Apa ita-nii tidak kangen? Setelah pergi dari Konoha selama tiga tahun lebih?" tanya Nami.

"Ya yaa.. baiklah! Berpegangan Hime!" seru Itachi, seraya melompat dari puncak pohon kertas yang mereka tempati, dan berlari cepat menuju Konoha. Sementara Nagato dibelakang menyusul.

.

.

# Sementara itu, Uzumaki Naruto#

"Huft.. sudah semalaman dan seharian penuh aku berlari. Kenapa belum sampai Konoha yah? Padahal aku sudah melewati negara Nami, Suna, iwa, dan kembali ke oto lagi. Cih, apakah para pejalan itu bohong dalam menunjukkan arah kepadaku? Sial! Pasti Nami marah lagi seperti biasanya! Bagaimana keadaan ANBU yang tersesat itu yah? Apakah mereka bisa pulang? Kasihan sekali mereka. Apakah aku harus kembali ke Oto untuk ketiga kalinya untuk mencari mereka? Hm... tidak tidak tidakk! Saat ini aku harus fokus ke Konoha. Para ANBU kan sudah mandiri dan dewasa, tidak mungkin mereka panik dan menangis karena kutinggal." Monolog hero kita pun terhenti ketika dia menyadi akan matahari yang sudah tinggi dilangit.

"Hm.. saatnya makan siang. Aku akan mencari ikan yang besar didanau dekat sini" tak lama kemudian, dia melihat danau didepanya. Tetapi, untuk mencapainya dia harus meloncat pagar teralis setinggi 4 meter yang menghalanginya. Tapi, itu tidak masalah karena dengan sekali loncat dia berhasil melompatinya.

3 menit dihabiskanya untuk mencari mendapat tujuh ikan besar. 12 menit dihabiskan untuk memasaknya. 5 menit dihabiskan untuk menyantapnya.

Setelah itu Dia kembali melompati pagar pembatas. Naruto pun melanjutkan perjalan yang 'menurutnya' menuju Konoha. Sayang beribu sayang seandainya Hero kita lebih teliti terhadap sekitarnya, maka dia akan menemukan tulisan yang berbunyi : TRAINING GROUND 43(DEATH FOREST)WEST KONOHA. Akhirnya Hero kita pun kembali berlari menjauh dari tujuan asalnya. Hahaha..

Seandainya Nami saat ini tidak lagi bercanda gurau sambil menikmati makan siangnya bersama Itachi, Sasuke, Sandaime, Konan, Nagato, Karin, Tayuya dan Miko kuil api lainya. Mungkin dia akan menyadari aura Kakaknya yang berada di dekat Konoha

Satu jam kemudian, dia merjalan ditengah bambu yang lebat dimana banyak batu-batu granit yang berserakan disekitarnya. Naruto pun masih tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Dan tiba-tiba... BRAKKKK! Naruto terperosok kedalam sebuah lubang yang dalaaaaaam, dan akhirnya berhenti diesbuah goa yang cukup gelap. Hanya lubang yang dilaluinya barusan tempat dimana cahaya masuk didalam goa tersebut.

"Ukh.. dimana aku?" Naruto pun melihat sekelilingya. "Gelap sekali! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Oh tidak! Aku harus segera ke Konoha!" seru Naruto seraya memegang salah satu dari dua ganggang pedang yang masih setia di pinggangnya untuk menggunakan salah satu tehnik pedangnya.

Srek!

Ketika Naruto mengambil kuda-kuda dia di hentikan dari apapun yang akan dilakukanya dengan sebuah suara.

"Hai anak Muda!"

Sebuah suara menggema dalam gua. Sementara Naruto mencari-cari dimana asalnya.

"Anak muda! Aku disini!"

Naruto pun akhrinya bisa mendapatkan asal suara tersebut. Yaitu sebuah mata merah yang menyala didalam kegelapan.

Naruto akhirnya mendekat, dan berkata. "Apa yang kau perlukan dariku? Bicaralah yang singkat! Aku sedang tergesa-gesa pulang ke Konoha"

"Konoha? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar nama itu." Setelah mendekat, Naruto bisa mendengar suara yang sedikir bergetar dan tersendat, seperti suara yang berasal dari kakek yang tua renta.

"Oh, kakek mau ke Konoha juga? Baiklah aku akan mengantarkanmu" sahut Naruto.

"Tunggu, apa maksudmu mengantarkan? tanya suara dengan mata merah menyala itu.

"Tentu, yang kumaksud adalah keluar dari tempat gelap ini. Bukanya Kakek juga terjatuh sepertiku?" tanya Naruto.

"Yah, aku sudah terjatuh cukup lama disini. Kukira aku akan mati sebelum bisa bertemu orang lain" sahut suara itu yang terdengar pilu

'Mungkin dia mengingat kenangan masa mudanya' pikir Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bersiaplah kek. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang kerumahmu, berbahagialah" seru Naruto dengan nada riang serta senyuman (meskipun tidak terlihat dalam gelap seperti ini).

"Bagaimana kau keluar dari sini anak muda? Kulihat kau bahkan tidak memiliki chakra yang yang cukup untuk melakukan jutsu tanah tingkat C. Sedanggan untuk menggali atau melobangi tanah, setidaknya kau memerlukan jutsu tingkat B+. Aku akan membantumu anak muda."

"Oh, tidak masalah kek. Aku sudah sering mendengar penjelasan seperti itu. Tenang saja. Karena aku ini special" sahut Naruto seraya kembali memasang kuda-kuda, dia tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Pasti keluarga kakek ini juga sudah menunggu.

"Spesial?" ucap kakek itu dengan nada tanya.

"Yah, chakraku telihat kecil karena Energi Fisik-ku jauuuuuh lebih besar dari energi spiritualku. Tapi karena itulah aku bisa melakukan hal seperti INI!"

-'Iai : Chokusen' (straight line)-

Dengan sekali ayunan pedang terbentuk lubang besar berdiameter 3 meter yang menuju lurus kepermukaan.

Akhrinya cahaya pun bisa masuk kedalam goa yang ditempati Naruto. Sehingga dia bisa melihat seorang kakek yang teramat renta duduk disebuah singgasana dengan tubuh yang sangat kurus.

"Bagaimana kek? Aku cukup hebat bukan?" senyum Naruto dengan percaya diri, seraya menghampiri kakek tersebut.

"Lu-luar biasa... Ba-bagai mana caranya kau melakukan ini?"

'Bahkan Sharingan milikku tidak bisa mengikuti geraknya, anak yang luar biasa' batin Madara.

"Hahh... entah ini penjelasanku yang keberapa ratus kalinya.." desah Naruto pasrah "Yang kulakukan hanyalah menebaskan pedangku dengan suuper cepat kearah targetku dan taraaa... jadilah seperti ini. Baiklah penjelasnya berakhir. Ayo kita keluar dari lubang ini."seru Naruto seraya menuju kakek renta itu.

". . . . ." namun kakek itu hanya diam.

Ketika Naruto sudah didepan kakek ia melihat banyak tongkat hitam yang muncul di punggungnya dan terhubung ke sebuah patung yang berbentuk sebuah wajah raksasa,

"Kek, kenapa tubuhmu tertancap kedalam tempat yang kau duduki?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya menyadari keadaan kakek tersebut dengan nada yang sedih.

"Ini adalah kutukan yang kudapat. Karena kejahatan yang sudah kulakukan selama masa muda ku." Sahutnya.

'Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk memperpanjang umurku selama ini. Yaitu mengisap chakra alam disekitar dengan Rinnegan. Meskipun begitu, Rinnegan yang kubangkitkan tidak cocok untuk tubuhku yang seorang uchiha, terlalu banyak chakra yang diperlukan. Karena itulah aku tidak memakainya lagi' batin Madara,

"Baiklah, aku akan keKonoha atau desa terdekat untuk mencari dokter yang bisa mengobatimu. Tunggulah disini sebentar" seru Naruto seraya mulai berpaling dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu anak muda, siapa Namamu?"

"Aku? Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto" balasnya dengan senyum.

"Uzumaki? Yah, sudahlah. Baiklah Naruto, kakek renta ini punya permintaan untuk mu" ucap kakek dengan nada serius.

'sepertinya klan Uzumaki masih ada sampai sekarang, sepertinya anak ini adalah sisa dari clan master fuin itu' batinya

"Ah, tentu. Kalau masih dalam kesanggupanku akan kubantu. Err.. selain itu aku belum tahu nama kakek. Hehe"

"Ah, benar, aku hampir kelupaan. Namaku adalah Madara Uchiha"

"Madara Uchiha? Hmmm... akan kucoba untuk menginggatnya"

"Apakah kau pernah bertemu Uchiha sebelumnya?"

"Tentu, Kakak dan adik angkatku adalah Uchiha, Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi... Hm... aku baru sadar. Ternyata mata kalian sama-sama merah. Cuma pola dimatamu sedikit berbeda. Hmm..." sahut Naruto dengan pose berfikirnya.

"Hahaha... kau benar-benar lucu Naruto. Baiklah, bukanya kau sedang tergesa-gesa?" 'sepertinya klan uchiha juga masih berdiri didunia ini. Benar-benar sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kabar dari permukaan. Hmmm sudah berapa puluh tahun yah?'

"Ah! Kau benar! Aku akan mencari dokter segera, kemudian pergi ke Konoha untuk menemani adikku! Aghhtt semoga dia tidak marah" sahut Naruto gelagapan.

"Tunggu sebentar! Maukah kau mendengarkan permintaan kakek yang hampir mati ini Naruto"

"Hei, Kakek! Jangan putus semangat seperti itu"

"Permintaanku adalah Aku akan ingin kau memiliki kedua mataku ini Naruto. Aku ingin kau menjaganya. Karena mata ini spesial, dan banyak orang yang mengincarnya." Seru Madara.

'Deg!' tiba-tiba saja Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan kakek tersebut.

"Ma-maksud kakek?"

"Aku ingin kau memilikinya. Dengan mata ini, kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang baru. Nama Mata yang kupunya adalah Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Dengan mata ini kau akan menjadi yang terhebat! Kecepatan tubuh yang kau miliki digabung dengan mata ini akan menjadi senjata terkuat. Kau tidak akan terkalahkan" seru Madara.

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun terdiam. Berusaha memikirkan baik-baik apa yang dimaksud kakek Madara.

"Maaf kek, aku tidak tidak bisa melakukanya. Aku tidak ingin mengambil mata orang lain, dan aku tidak ingin menggunakanyanya" sahut Naruto

"Benarkah? Apakah kau akan menolak kekuatan yang ada dihadapanmu?" tanya kakek, seraya menggerakkan tanganya kanannya dengan lambat kearah wajahnya dengan tujuan mencolok matanya sendiri.

Naruto yang menyadari akan apa yang akan dilakukan kakek itu terkesiap. Dia bersegera berlari kearahnya dan memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Hentikan kek! Apa kau gila? Kenapa sebegitu inginya memberikanku mata itu? Bahkan rela untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri?" tanya Naruto

"Umurku sudah tidak lama lagi. Toh, lebih cepat sedikit dan rasa sakit bukan masalah untukku." Sahutnya seraya menggerakkan tangannya yang masing dipegang oleh Naruto dengan gemetar.

"Tunggu kek! Kenapa kau bersikeras melakukanya?" tanya Naruto yang dimatanya matanya mulai mengalir air mata.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, Aku sudah cukup lama menunda kematianku. Aku hanya ingin terbebas dari kutukan kebencian ini. Setelah aku mewariskan mata terkutuk ini, aku akan bernafas lega. Dan aku percaya kepadamu! Kau pasti bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

Naruto hanya terdiam dan mengalirkan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangisi orang tua yang baru kau kenal ini?"

"Ka-karena kalau apa yang kau katakan benar tentang kekuatan mata ini. Dan betapa besar kekuatanya. Artinya kau sudah sangat lama menanggung tanggung jawab dipundakmu. Karena itulah..."

"Karena itulah aku mempercayakanya kepadamu. Meskipun kau tidak memakainya, ku inggin kau tetap menjaganya dari tangan orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab yang ingin memilikinya. Kumohon... Sepertinya aku sudah melewati batas sisa umurku ini"

"Baiklah.. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya untukmu. Tapi aku tidak ingin mengambilnya ketika kau masih hidup" sahut Naruto.

'Aku ingin kau pergi dalam damai' batinya

"Terima kasih Naruto, Kupercayakan kedua mata ini Untukmu.. Selamat..tinggal.. The Chosen One..." ucap Madara di Nafas akhirnya dengan tersenyum. Dilihatnya wajah Naruto dan mata birunya yang berhiaskan airmata yang menetes kepipinya.

'Kau terlalu baik Naruto...'

Tubuh Madarapun akhirnya terpejam dan terjatuh lunglai kepundak Naruto. Sementara Naruto menangis dalam diam.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, dengan tebasan pedang Naruto membuat lubang yang cukup dalam untuk memakamkan tubuh Madara. Setelah menganggkat tubuh Madara dan membaringkanya di tanah goa yang lembab. Naruto pun menutup tubuhnya dengan tanah. Setelah merasa cukup. Naruto pun melompat dari lubang yang dibuatnya menuju permukaaan. Dan dengan sekali tebasan, Naruto Meruntuhkan Tanah disekitarnya untuk menutupi goa yang pernah dia masuki barusan.

"Kakek Madara, Aku telah berjanji akan melindungi mata yang kau titipkan padaku. Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku tidak tega mengeluarkanya dari lobang matamu. Mata itu adalah milikmu. Sudah sepantasnya kau memiliknya sebagai Penghargaan semasa hidupmu. Aku akan memenuhi janjiku dengan jalanku sendiri. Yaitu mengistirahatkan mata, tubuh, dan jiwamu dengan tenang. Berbagahagialah kau disana. Dan jangan kau khawatirkan akan berlanjutnya kutukan kebencian yang ada dimatamu. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya!" itulah pesan terakhir yang disampaikan Naruto sebelum dia pergi kembali meninggalkan tempat itu. Saat ini dia berlari dengan cepat mengarah ke Konoha (yang kebetulan betul)

.

.

Barulah disore hari Naruto tiba di Konoha. Untunglah dia masih sempat untuk mengikiti upacara penutupan ujian chunin bersama Nami dan lainya.

Chunin tahun ini adalah: Uchiha Sasuke, Naara Shikamaru, dan Sabaku Gaaara.

Malamnya Nagato dan calon istrinya, Konan menginap di Kuil api, tempat kediaman Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Nami. Rencanaya mereka berdua akan hidup diKonoha mulai saat ini. Mereka nantinya akan tinggal di Uzumaki estate yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Karena ukuranya yang luas dan sudah lama tidak ditempati. Mungkin diperlukan 3 hari lebih untuk dibersihkan, direnovasi, dan mengisi furniture baru sehingga layak pakai.

Malamnya, mereka pun makan bersama. Mereka bercanda ria, dan bercerita tentang kejadian yang mereka temui hari ini.

"Jadi, alasan kakak terlambat karena kakak menolong kakek-kakek yang ingin mewariskan matanya?" Tanya Nami, sementara tamu yang lain ikut mendengarkan disela acara makan dan berbincangnya,

"Hmmm... iya. Tapi aku lupa namanya.. Ummmm Medaka? Madoka? Makora? Hmmmmm... aku benar-benar lupa (Maklum, selain buta arah. Tidak peka terhadap sekitar, salah satu penyakit komplex Naruto lainya ialah ia cepat untuk melupakan hal-hal yang tidak penting dan membosankan bagi dirinya.) Karena yang menyenangkan dan tidak membosankan meurut Naruto adalah Latihan, dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan pedang.

"Nama yang Aneh.." sahut Nagato disela makanya.

"Benar kok, aku tidak bohong Jii san. Bentuk Matanya Aneh, dan menyala dalam kegelapan. Kau tahu kan? Seperti Kucing dimalam hari? Hanya saja warnaya Merah menyala seperti Itachi." Jelas Naruto.

"Mungkinkah dia adalah seorang Uchiha yang tidak terlibat dalam 'insiden'?" tanya untuk Itachi memastikan.

"Hmm... aku tidak tahu pasti. Kami hanya ngobrol sedikit. Dan dia sudah dalam keadaan sekarat disana. Yang mungkin dia sudah cukup lama bertahan hidup sendiri setelah tidak sengaja terperosok kedalam goa seperti diriku. Dan karena sudah tua, dia tidak memiliki tenaga untuk naik. Hmmmm.. sepertinya inilah alasan yang paling masuk akal" jelas Naruto.

"Hiks... Hiks... " tangis Nami yang ada disebelahnya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Yang penting semuanya sudah beres kan? Aku sudah melakukan apa yang diingkanya. Dan dia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang disana." Seru Naruto seraya melanjutkan makanya yang tertunda.

.

Acara makan pun berlalu. Dan tidak lama setelahnya, Nami beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk tidur. Karin yang bertujuan untuk mengikutinya kedalam kamar terlempar kembali keluar setelah mendapat lemparan bantal dari Nami. Sementara Karin yang kegirangan karena diberikan bantal yang sering dipakai Nami, loncat-loncat tidak jelas dengan sendirinya.

Sementara itu Naruto memutuskan untuk melakukan latihan ringan sebelum tidur. Dan disinilah Naruto yang melatih ayunan pedangnya seperti kebiasaanya sehari-hari di kuil Api. Dengan lihai dia mengayunkan sebuah pedang latihan yang terbuat dari logam padat khusus yang juga ditempel dengan 3 buah segel buatan adiknya, Nami. Satu segel setara dengan 1000kg. Jadi total berat pedang itu adalah 3000kg.

Setelah merasa cukup Naruto pun duduk berstirahat diberanda sambil menikmati semilir angin malam.

"Maaf kek Mandara, kau bilang mata itu akan cocok untuk kemampuan tebasan cepat milikkku. Tapi, sangat disayangkan, menurutku mata itu sangat tidak cocok dan bertolak belakang dengan teknik yang kugunakan. Kalau aku terlalu mengandalkan mata sejenis Uchiha. Maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa melampaui Itachi yang seorang jenius dari lahir. Tapi, nyatanya aku yang memiliki mata orang biasa selalu mengalahkan semua orang termasuk Itachi. Karena teknik tebasan milikku sangat tidak cocok untuk mata kalian para Uchiha. Meskipun kalian bisa membaca gerakanya, itu semua sudah terlambat. Tubuh kalian sendirilah yang akan merasakan betapa cepat dan tajamnya seranganku." Ucap Naruto dengan pelan.

"Yo, Naruto! Kau dalam mode ceramahmu lagi?" tanya Itachi yang muncul dari dapur, seraya menyuguhkan dua cangkir teh hangat dan beberapa manisan untuk menikmati indahnya malam.

"Yahhh.. Cu-cuma berbica sendiri kok. Hehehe..." cengir Naruto.

"Heh.. kenapa tidak kau lanjutkan?" tanya Itachi.

"A-aku malu kalau dihadapanmu hehe..."

"Yah, baiklah, biar aku yang melanjutkanya" sahut Itachi, seraya mengambil nafas dan menirukan nada bicara Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin mengalahkanku, kau harus bisa membaca gerakanku sebelum melihatnya. Dengan kata lain, kau harus memiliki insting yang lebih kuat dari milikku" ucap Itachi seraya selesai mengucapkanya. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar perkatanya dari mulut orang lain hanya bisa malu-malu.

"Yah.. begitulah" sahut Naruto.

"Hm.. perkataan yang kau ucapkan dulu memang ada benarnya Naruto. Aku bahkan belum pernah menang darimu. Karena itulah, selama tiga tahun aku meninggalkan Konoha aku sangat sedikit menggunakan kemampuan Mataku dan melatih Instingku. Bagaimana kalau sedikit latihan untuk menguji insting mana yang lebih kuat?" tanya Itachi.

"Baiklah, sebelumnya aku kekamar Nami dulu. Untuk minta beberapa segel untuk menghentikan suara. Karena sudah malam aku tidak ingin mengganggu yang lain tidur." Jelas Naruto.

"Fufufufu... kenapa tidak bilang saja untuk mengintip adikmu yang lagi tidur?" goda Itachi.

"Di-di-diaam! Bukanya ka-kamu yang memiliki pikiran seperti i-itu! Sahut Naruto.

"Ba-baka! Ma-mana mungkin aku kakaknya yang cakep seperti ini berpikir seperti itu!" balas Itachi.

"Dasar Keriput!"

"Master Buta Arah!"

"Pedophile!"

"Lolicon!"

""Brocon!"" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"DIAAAAAAAMMMMM! Kalian berisik!" Nami pun melemparkan 4 kertas segel suara. Dia yang baru saja mulai tertidur terpaksa bangun kembali untuk mendiamkan dua kakak bodohnya.

Pertarungan Naruto vs Itachi mun berlanjut sampai pagi.

Untunglah mereka bertarung didalam kekkai spesial yang dibuar Nami, sehingga dampak latihan mereka tidak berbekas didunia nyata.

.

.

-Ditempat lain-

Sebuah bayangan hitam berbentuk tanaman pemakan daging (Flytrap) berjalan melewati gelapnya malam ditengah hutan lebat ditemani hujan deras yang setia mengiringi langkahnya. Sesekali petir berkilat, menampakkan tubuh orang itu yang memiliki warna yang kontras. Secara perlahan dia membuka matanya. Dan disana terdapat dua buah mata merah yang memiliki pola gear yang berputar secara perlahan. (Eternal Mangekyo Sharinggan milik Madara)

"Ibu! Akhirnya aku mendapatkanya! Mata ini! Dengan mata ini aku akan membangkitkanmu! Dan kita akan bersama kembali ibu!" teriak sosok itu pilu seraya menghadap kelangit yang dipenuhi awan. Meskipun hanya sedikit cahaya bulan yang bisa lewat dicelah awan hujan pada malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

END or TBC?

.

.

-Kekkai: 'Hoka no Jigen' (Other dimension)-

Lvl S+ Kekkai yang bersifat static (tetap). berfungi untuk 'memisah' dunia antara dua dunia yang berbeda. Dengan kata lain apapun yang terjadi bagian dalam dan luar akan benar-beanr terputus. Originalnya berbentuk hitam. Hanya tingkat master yang bisa mengatur tebal dan tipisnya kekkai. Segel tingkat tinggi ini memerlukan chakra yang relatif besar. Semakin maka semakin banyak chakra yang dibutuhkan untuk membuatnya stabil.

Ini adalah, kekkai yang digunakan Nami untuk melindungi dirinya dan Itachi dari serangan Akatsuki. Segala bentuk serangan, baik ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, maupun senjutsu tidak bisa menembusnya. Karena jelas Nami dan Musuhnya berada di dimensi yang berbeda yang tidak terhubung satu sama lain. Serangan ini hanya bisa ditembus oleh serangan atau jurus dimensi lain.

.

.

-Kekkai:'Sora no Jigen' (Empty dimension)-

Lvl A Kekkai yang berupa medan dimensi 'kosong'. Kekkai ini bersifat fleksibel bisa membesar dan mengecil. Sering digunakan para ahli kekkai untuk memgurung musuhnya. Chakra yang digunakan bervariasi. Kekkai ini berfungsi untuk mengacaukan dan menyerap sedikit chakra musuh yang berada didalamnya untuk memperkuat kekkai itu sendiri. Semakikn lama dan semakin kuat pemilik chakra yang tersegel didalamnya akan menambah kuat kekkai ini.

Ini adalah dimensi yang digunakan Nami untuk mengurung dirinya dan Akatsuki. Nami membiarkan dirinya ikut tertangkap dengan tujuan supaya kekkai ini menyerap chakranya dan membuat kekkai bertambah kuat dengan lebih cepat. Setelah merasa cukup kuat, dia menggunakan kekkai lainya "Hoka no Jigen" yang membuat dirinya berada didimensi lain dan terpisah dari kekkai ini (Sora no Jigen)

.

.

-Fuin: 'Yukai sekai' (Bounded world)-

Lvl A.

Segel berbentuk tatto yang menempel ditubuh lawan, yang digunakan untuk menyegel kemampuan 5 fungsi indera tubuh lawan. Mata (penglihatan) hidung (pernafasan/bau) telinga (pendengaran) lidah (perasa dan sistem syaraf motorik) dan kulit (sistem aliran charka)

.

.

-'Iai : Chokusen' (straight line)- Salah satu tehnik satu pedang Naruto. Dengan super cepat Naruto menebaskan pedangnya menuju satu arah dan menyampulkanya kembali. Efek dari gerakan super cepat ini menimbulkan sebuah aliran hampa udara (vacum) yang bergerak sangat cepat menuju arah yang lurus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, Cut!

Sebenarnya project "KiiroiYasha" ini berbarengan dengan Project "Curse of Kyuubi" selisih pembuatan chapter pertama dari kedua project ini Cuma sekitar satu atau dua bulan. Rencanaya saya akan memposting fic ini setelah "CoK/Curse of Kyuubi" END. Karena setting Kiiroiyasha adalah Alternate Universe dunia paralel yang ada kaitanya dengan fic Curse of Kyuubi, nyatanya saya sibuk. Dan berkali-kali mengusahakan waktu untuk mengedit ulang alur, timeline dan penulisan gramar Cok. Meskipun masih belum sempat. Hiks... Mohon maaf, dan terima kasih


End file.
